


High Confessions and What Came Next

by Jrob64, Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/pseuds/Jrob64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: After putting that wanker, Walsh, in his place, Emma brings a high-on-pain-meds Killian home. Cue high confessions...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	High Confessions and What Came Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jrob64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Jrob64, so it includes all her favorite things. Or at least several of them. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JONI!!!!
> 
> UPDATE 9/11/20 xsajx sent a prompt to Joni that she thought would fit perfectly into this universe, and so she ran with it. Today, I have the privilege to add her little "outtake" to the main body of the fic. It is absolutely HYSTERICAL and I hope that you'll all go and tell her what you think!!! Her section is the entire hospital scene. From the time they arrive to the time they leave.

Emma was having a great time blowing off steam with her friends after a “week from hell,” as Regina had called it. The drinks were flowing, the music was great, and the company was even better. It didn’t happen that often anymore, but all of her closest friends were able to make it to the bar tonight, and they were determined to make the most of it. Ruby and Graham gyrated on the dance floor, M’s was crushing David at darts (not that he minded), and even Regina and Robin had joined her and Killian in a tequila shooters game. Everyone was having a great time, until Walsh showed up.

He made his move when Killian went back to the bar to “procure them more libations,” which he’d said in that smooth accent of his that made all his words, not just the fancy ones, sound ultra-sexy.

As soon as Killian had disappeared through the crowd, Walsh had approached. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and nearly grinding himself into her backside. He must have taken her startled gasp as arousal because he then nuzzled into her neck while whispering huskily in her ear. “Come on, baby…”

But he got no farther. Twisting herself out of his grasp, she held up a hand, pushing him away from her. He tried to draw her to him again with what he must have thought was a sultry smirk.

“Get your hands off me,” she shouted, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Why would you want me to do that,” he retorted, with a lazy drawl, “when you’re over here teasing every guy in the place with that dress and all that skin on display?” His eyelids dropped, giving him a sleepy, half awake look rather than the sexy one he was probably going for.

“How I’m dressed when I’m out with my friends for an evening of fun is none of your damn business. And I suggest you take your attentions elsewhere, unless you want to become intimately acquainted with at least one part of my body, though definitely not the one you were hoping for.” She looked down at her other fist as if she was examining a recent manicure. “Get the picture?” She looked back up at him coolly, hoping that her hammering heartbeat at the fright he had given her wasn’t obvious on her face.

She was stunned when he reached for her again. “Ooooo, so you like it rough, baby? Well, I can give you what you want.”

Suddenly, a familiar hand landed on her harasser’s shoulder and spun him away from her.

“I believe the lady said to keep your hands off,” Killian all but growled at the man.

Walsh sneered back at him, “And I don’t believe I asked you. Stick your nose someplace else. She’s coming with me.”

Killian looked down at the floor with a chuckle. “I’m glad you think so, mate.” Quick as lightning, his fist appeared out of nowhere and landed squarely in the middle of Walsh’s face. Blood poured as Walsh staggered back, his hands cupping his shattered nose.

Killian moved toward Emma, her color a little better than it was when he first emerged from the crowd with their fresh drinks. “Are you alright, Love?” he asked, grasping her upper arm gently. Pain shot through his knuckles as he did. He released her with a hiss and looked down at the rapidly bruising area.

“We need to go get that looked at, Killian,” she murmured. “You might have some broken bones in there.”

“From Walsh’s nose? Impossible.”

Emma gave him a skeptical look. “The only time I’ve ever seen bruising happen that fast was from a broken bone. Let’s go.” Killian sputtered, trying to protest that he was fine, but she was having none of it. She turned him toward the bar and pushed him ahead of her. Jefferson had seen the whole thing and was waiting for them with an ice pack all ready to go. “Thanks, Jeff,” she said, relieving him of the pack.

Killian placed it on his knuckles and allowed his Swan to lead him out the door.

~*~*~

Killian protested the entire way to the hospital.

“Swan, it’s just bruised. It feels better already from the ice. I’ll be right as rain by morning.”

“That’s a dumb ass saying. What does it even mean anyway - ‘right as rain’? Since when is rain right?”

“Don’t question oft quoted sayings, Swan. I’m sure they made sense to someone…at some time. But getting back to the subject at _hand_ …”

“Ha, ha, very punny. Why don’t you just concentrate on keeping that ice bag on your knuckles.” Under her breath, she muttered, “Idiot.” She should’ve known that since he had ears like a Vulcan, he could hear like one, too.

“Watch the remarks, Love. This idiot saved you from Walsh’s paws tonight.”

Emma shuddered as she remembered how disgusted she’d been by Walsh’s unwelcome advances. She was definitely gonna have to take a shower when she got back from taking her best friend and roommate to the Emergency Room.

After parking the car, she looked over at Killian. She wasn’t prepared for the sight in front of her. His eyes were wide and his face was completely drained of color.

“Are you…”

“No!” he protested, not letting her get the word out of her mouth. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Emma pulled the keys from the ignition, climbed out of the car, and circled around it to help Killian unwind from the passenger seat of her VW.

“Come on,” she smirked, “You can hold on to me if you’re scared!”

“Can I still hold onto you even if I’m _not_ scared?” he joked weakly, kicking the car door closed behind him.

Emma swallowed. She wished it wasn’t a joke, and that Killian really _did_ want to hold onto her, for more reasons than going to the hospital. As usual, when she had thoughts like that, she covered her true feelings with sarcasm. “I think the pain is turning you into a crazy person.”

She saw him grimace and mistook it for discomfort. “Aye, Swan. It must be getting to me.”

They worked together to get him registered, with Killian answering the numerous questions while Emma filled in the forms, although she surprised both of them by knowing the information for a majority of the questions.

“How on earth do you know that I’m allergic to Sulfa, Swan?”

“You told me about the time that you reacted to it and had to get a shot of adrenalin to open your airway, and how it made you feel like you were crawling out of your skin.”

He looked at her with an indecipherable expression on his face. “I told you that ages ago.”

She shrugged. “So I have a good memory, it’s no big deal. Now come on, we need to get this finished.”

After they turned in the forms, they were shown to a curtained-off room. A doctor briefly examined him before ordering some X-rays.

They waited in silence for someone from radiology to come get him, and the longer Killian sat, the more fidgety he became.

“Okay, seriously? You’re like a five-year-old. Why are you so nervous?”

“We’re in a hospital, Swan.”

“Yeah, and…? You’ve been here with me more times than I can count when a skip acted like a moron and I needed to be patched up.”

Killian thought back to those times. She was right - she’d been here far too often for sprains, lacerations and contusions. Every time he’d gotten a call that she was in the ER, his heart had been in his throat. Each visit had reinvigorated his argument that she needed to find a different job, but she remained convinced that she wasn’t suited for anything else besides being a bail bondswoman. He knew his Swan was bloody brilliant and would be able to do anything she put her mind to, but so far, he hadn’t been able to sway her way of thinking.

“That wouldn’t happen if you would just listen to me and try some other way to make a living.”

“Don’t start on that again! I’ve told you a million times…”

The curtain was thrown back and an orderly appeared. “Mr. Jones? I’m here to take you for X-rays.” He looked over at Emma. “Your wife can stay here until you get back.”

She giggled. “I’m not his…”

“I’ll be back in a few, Darling,” her maddening best friend interrupted, with a huge smirk on his face. “Best call home and make sure the kids are okay!” Then he was out of her sight with the curtain falling back into place behind him.

Emma shook her head fondly, but her smile faded away. She sighed. If only he wasn’t kidding about wanting a more serious relationship with her.

Killian walked down the hallway beside the orderly with his own teasing words putting a grin on his face, but it soon disappeared as he sighed. He wished the scenario he’d just conjured had a chance to someday become a reality.

While she waited, Emma pulled out her phone. She thought she’d better tell her friends what was going on. Ruby was at the top of her message list so she clicked on her name.

_E: We’re at the hospital. K is getting his hand X-rayed rn._

She waited a couple of minutes before she saw the three bubbles appear.

_R: Do you really think it’s broken?_

_E: It swelled up pretty quickly. I wouldn’t doubt it._

_R: I hope it’s not, but it was great how he defended your honor & swooped in to save his damsel in distress!_

_E: I was NOT in distress, I was just annoyed! And I’m gonna feel terrible if it’s broken._

_R: Maybe you should just kiss it & make it all better. Unless there’s another part of his anatomy that you’d rather kiss?_

Emma groaned. She never should have admitted to Ruby how she felt about Killian when she was drunk at David and Mary Margaret’s Halloween bash last year. She’d been paying for it ever since with Ruby’s innuendos and constant nagging to ‘make a move on him already’.

_E: Seriously Rubes? Give it a rest!_

_R: It’s his right hand, Em. That means you’ll probably have to help him take care of some of his *ahem* basic needs!_

This was followed by far too many smiley face emojis.

_E: OMG RUBY!!!_

“Did you miss me, Love?”

Emma hadn’t noticed Killian slip back in through the curtain. She jumped and her phone flew out of her hands. Making a mad grab for it, she snatched it out of midair, then quickly locked it and shoved it under her thigh.

Killian looked at her curiously and cocked his head. “Are you alright, Swan? You’ve gone red.”

“Yeah,” she croaked, then cleared her throat and tried again. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just, uh, updating our friends.”

She could tell that he was still suspicious, but uncharacteristically, he let it slide.

They spoke very little during the almost twenty minutes it took for the doctor to come back into the cubicle. Emma could feel her phone buzzing under her leg, but she ignored it. No doubt there were several more suggestive texts from Ruby, and she knew if she read them, she’d be beet red again.

Finally, the doctor pushed through the opening in the curtain and addressed Killian. “I don’t see any breaks on the X-ray. However, you’ve bruised your hand badly, so you’re going to have to keep icing it the next several days for at least ten minutes every hour. I’m prescribing 10mg of Norco every four hours as needed for the pain. The nurse will bring you a dose when she comes in with your care information. That must have been a pretty hard nose!”

“On a very hard head,” Emma muttered darkly.

Killian looked at her and grinned, then turned back to the doctor. “Thanks. How long until I can leave?”

“The nurse should be here in a matter of minutes, I just need to give her my instructions. Do you have any other questions?”

“No, but let me ask my wife. Can you think of any, Sweetheart?”

Emma rolled her eyes. If he was going to continue this charade of being married, she might as well play along. “Not a single one, Babe. I just want to get you home and into bed.”

She wished she could’ve had a picture of the look on his face.

*********

Emma helped her sometimes idiotic, most-of-the-time sweet, always a gentleman best friend through the front door of their apartment. He was pretty loopy from the painkillers they’d given him in the ER after he put that douche Walsh in his place.

It was a good thing that her job as a bail bondswoman kept her in shape. She all but carried him into the apartment before heading down the hall towards his bedroom. He was so stoned she knew that once she sat him down, he wouldn’t be moving until morning. So she was determined to deposit him in his bed, where he’d at least be comfortable.

She tried to stifle her giggle as he nuzzled into her neck, much as Walsh had done earlier, sniffing her hair and letting out a contented hum, his breath warm on her skin. She shivered with awareness, not minding his attention at all.

Of course, she’d always been aware of how handsome he was, but her attraction had been buried underneath the prickly armor she wore around everyone but her family and closest friends. By nature of their roommate status however, Killian quickly joined that elite circle of people. Emma kept her heart guarded, not trusting anyone easily, so she could count her friends on one hand. It hadn’t taken Killian long to demolish her walls with his easy charm and laid back, gentleman-like tendencies. When they had shared their pasts with each other one evening, when Netflix had failed to keep their attention, she had seen how similar they really were. Emma had handed over her heart and never looked back. She just neglected to tell him that.

But now, after removing his shirt and pants, and as she tried to maneuver him under the comforter of his bed, (he made his bed every. Single. Morning. _How?_ she thought, shaking her head.) his unbandaged hand shot out and grabbed her. He pulled just enough to make her tumble into his bed, halfway on top of him. “Ah, now that’s better,” he murmured, encircling her in his arms. She stared down into his half-lidded, so blue eyes... eyes that she could easily drown in.

“What’s better?” she whispered.

The haze in his eyes lifted just enough that she could see the seriousness in his gaze. “Having you here. In my arms. In my bed.”

“What?” She was floored. Was it possible that he wanted her too?

“You heard me, Swan.” He tightened his arms around her slightly. “Will you stay?”

“I’ll just be in the next room if you need anything, Killian.”

“No, not there, Swan. Here. With me.”

Her tongue flicked out, moistening her lips. “Let me go get a few things and I’ll stay,” she replied. “I’ll always stay.”

“Mmmmmmm,” he hummed, apparently appeased with her answer.

She pulled out of his arms and got him situated in the bed before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water for later, when he’d take another dose of the pain meds, and an ice pack to wrap around his badly bruised knuckles. Entering her own bedroom, she changed into her pajamas before heading back to his. She opened the door to find him dead to the world, gently snoring. She leaned against the door jamb and let her eyes roam over him to her heart’s content. His black hair was tousled and flopping down over his face, his bare chest on display, his bandaged hand on top of the covers. She moved toward him, debating whether she should actually sleep in his bed with him tonight. His confession notwithstanding, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep her hands to herself once she fell asleep. What if she cuddled up to him? What if he woke to find her there? Would he even remember his request? And if he did, what would happen then? What would happen to them?

She crawled into the other side of his bed, justifying her behavior by telling herself that since she was such a heavy sleeper she would be unlikely to hear him if he woke unless she was next to him. After wrapping his hand in the ice pack, she lay down on her side to face him, stroking her fingers lightly along his forehead before burying them in his silken hair.

“I love you, Killian,” she whispered, before she fell into dreams.

~*~*~

Killian awoke the next morning with an aching hand and a warm body pressed along his side. Looking down, his face was buried in a cloud of spun gold. He inhaled deeply before withdrawing slightly to see the love of his life cuddled up to him, her head on his shoulder, her arm splayed across his torso. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to his heart, the place she’d lived for nearly as long as he had known her. She stirred in his arms, burying her face in his chest where her drool had collected as she slept. He chuckled as her eyes scrunched in annoyance before opening and meeting his own.

Green pools that he would happily drown in stared up at him. Her mouth fell slightly open as her eyes scanned his face and she took in every emotion that he was powerless to hide in the early morning.

“What do you remember from last night?” she asked in a whisper.

Not exactly what he was expecting her to say in their current position.

“Uhh…” he gaped at her. There was no other word for it. But he wanted to answer her question before she realized exactly where she was and pulled back from him. He searched his memory. He remembered arriving at the bar with Emma, doing his damndest to keep his thoughts and his hands in the friend zone instead of where they could quite easily go if he wasn’t careful. He remembered tequila shots with Emma, Regina, and Robin. He remembered punching that wanker, Walsh, after he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He remembered Swan taking him to the Emergency Room, afraid that he might have broken his hand. After that though, things started to get a little fuzzy. He vaguely remembered Emma helping him into bed and her falling on top of him briefly when getting him under the sheets proved difficult. “I remember our evening at the bar and coming home after the ER. After that, it’s pretty hazy around the edges.” He grinned at her somewhat sheepishly.

“Do you remember asking me to stay with you?”

“Did I?’

“Yes. You asked me to stay with you here, in your bed.” Bless his dear Swan. Her eyes were wide in her panic and he could feel her heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. “You said it was better.”

Killian scrambled to lighten the tense mood that had fallen at her words. He wiggled his eyebrows, the action never failed at getting an eye roll out of her, as he hugged Emma tighter to his side. “Having you here in my bed is always better, Swan. But I can think of some other, more enjoyable, activities that a bed is also good for- besides sleeping, I mean.” Emma looked down, blushing prettily. He maneuvered his injured hand under her chin and raised it until she was looking at him again. “But only if you’re amenable, darling. I may not remember exactly what I said last night, but I can assure you that I want nothing more than for you to share my bed _and_ my life. Just as you’ve shared my heart for years.”

Tears glistened in her eyes. “You’ve held my heart in your hands for years, Killian. And I would be very much amenable,” she replied, in a horrible attempt at his accent, “to share your bed _and_ your life.” She lifted her hand to caress his jaw. “I love you, Killian Jones.”

“And I love you, Emma Swan.”

Words were no longer necessary as he pulled her up to meet his lips. His uninjured hand buried itself in her hair as the other rubbed up and down her back. His tongue traced the seam of her lips before she opened, allowing him to deepen the kiss. A moan tore itself from the back of her throat as their tongues tangled in a dance they had both desired for so long.

Her own hands were by no means idle. She felt the planes of his chest under her fingers and nearly giggled in delight when he tried to squirm away from her touch as she had apparently found a ticklish spot on his ribs. Their kiss broke and Killian pressed open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Heat built in her core when he latched onto her pulse point and gave a firm, but not too painful, suck, marking her as his for all the world to see.

His hands continued their explorations, settling at her breasts where he kneaded and plucked at her nipples until they were hard points, begging for his mouth. She raised herself from his chest and straddled him, his prominent erection hitting her just where she needed him. She ground down, staring at the man she loved, his own eyes nearly black with love and desire. Desire for her. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of him looking at her like this, as if there was nothing in the world he could possibly want or need more than her.

“Oh, Swan,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He reached for her again and pulled himself upright, surrounding her in his strength and his scent. “Lift up, darling.” His hands pushed her pajama bottoms and panties down as she kneeled in front of him. She wiggled them the rest of the way off as Killian made short work of his boxer briefs. “I hope I helped some when you undressed me last night, Swan,” he cooed at her, waggling his eyebrows again.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You were mostly out of it, but it wasn’t too hard,” she quipped.

She straddled him again and stared into his eyes before lowering her mouth to his in a sweet kiss. She melted into his embrace as passion made way for gentle tenderness in their lovemaking. Soft touches, whispered endearments, and breathless sighs filled the room as they both kissed, sucked, and nibbled all of the secret places known only to lovers. He thrust his hips into hers, coating himself in her juices as he drove her higher and higher. Rising up, she lowered herself onto him, the slight burn as she stretched around him making her gasp in pleasure. She nearly sobbed as he bottomed out within her. She had never felt so complete, so at home, as she did right at this moment. She never wanted it to end.

Killian’s own groan reached her ears as he started to move within her. “Emma, oh, Emma. How I love you, darling.” He captured her lips in a fiery kiss and tilted her back until she was flat on the mattress, driving into her at a frenzied pace.

“Yes, Killian, yes!” she screamed. “Right there! Oh god!” she cried, falling apart in his arms. Killian pumped into her just a few more times before he joined her in an earth-shattering release.

Emma held her love to her, content to feel his weight on her for a few moments more. He sighed deeply before rolling off and drawing her close. “You’d better be sure about this, Swan, because it’s too late for me. I’ll follow you to the end of the world. Or time.”

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed. “Good.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy birthday, Joni! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
